maters_drunk_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mater gets scammed for 1000 dollar
''Mater gets scammed for 1000 Dollar ''is the 5th episode of season 1 & is the 5th episode overall Plot Mater shows his Nintendo Switch then McQueen says it's a LeapFrog, GamePad System. Mater quickly says that it's a Nintendo switch but McQueen pulls out a bill that says LeapFrog: 1000 Dollars. McQueen gets angry & throws it. The 2 then have a fight but Mater decides to look at his photos He is then interrupted by a phone call & he answers it & the Man says there is something wrong with Mater's Computer. The man says to open their bank account so McQueen Turns on the Computer & Mater keeps looking at his pictures which angers McQueen. The Scammer then asks if they have opened the bank account & McQueen says it's loading which makes him smack the keyboard yelling HURRY UP!! Mater then tells him to chill & calm down. McQueen Then asks if he needs to put the credit card in the computer. The Scammer Completely ignores him & asks if they have opened the bank account. McQueen then Says that it's loading & he can't access it online but he does have the credit card. Mater then dances in front of the camera but McQueen Doesn't notice because he is yelling at the Scammer. McQueen & Mater keep Arguing with the scammer & he finally says yes so, McQueen takes Out The Floppy Disk Currently in the Computer & asks him what McDonald Hotel is. McQueen then puts the card in the computer & The gang accidentally breaks the fourth wall. Mater dances & McQueen yells at him to stop. The Bank account loads & the Scammer asks McQueen to type 1000 Dollar. The man keeps asking if he has typed 1,000 which they have done. Then The man asks them to press Enter. The scammer then says after they have entered it they need to delete the account. Mater & Lightning yell at the man that he is an idiot & they then scream at the phone & hang up. McQueen Notices The bank account says -1M dollars then Mater Blames it on him for putting in 1000 Dollars in it but McQueen yells at him for trusting the man & buying the LeapFrog. Mater then says it costs $400 & they then start to think of a way to get the money back. Episode Description Mater’s is checking out his new leapfrog gamepad he brought for 900,000 dollars. And they again get another call from another strange man. The man turns out to be a scammer but Mater & McQueen didn’t know. Characters *Tow Mater *Lightning McQueen *Scammer (voice only) Production This was filmed on the 9th of December 2018. Trivia *The Computer is Most likely based off a Windows 98 Computer (Computer used in the title card) mixed with a Laptop that runs Windows XP. *When McQueen Says & you love VHS tapes as well as a reference to how Nick Samon (Mater's Actor) Likes & collects VHS tapes. *The of the versions of McQueen & Mater in the title card isn't used in the episode *This is likely done because the Reverse Prank Call title card is reused & edited for This episode. *This is the first episode to use the current Tow Mater model, excluding the intro. *The Scene with the Mcdonald's hotel on the floppy disk could be a foreshadow too when Maisy & McQueen go on holiday there. *This is the first episode to feature Mcdonald's Hotel.